


I Didn't Understand a Thing You Said

by synodork



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PIZZA BOY TYLER YES, SO MUCH FLUFF, featuring awkward josh, im actually v proud of this well done me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synodork/pseuds/synodork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh accidentally confesses his love to a pizza boy.<br/>"Okay, bye, love you"...shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Understand a Thing You Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm craving pizza at 2am, enjoy~

The clock was nearing nine at night when Josh finally finished his music theory project. He sighed in victory, stretching his arms into the air, letting out a groan. He had been working on it since this morning and was genuinely proud of his results, despite it being an essay - something he always struggled with. However, his victory was interrupted by a large growl that erupted from his stomach. 

"Impatient are we?" Josh chuckled at his stomach, wheeling his chair over to the counter and grabbing his phone. He was most definitely feeling some good old fashioned pepperoni pizza right now.  
He tapped his foot to a nervous beat as he dialed the number to his favourite local pizzeria. Josh had never been one for phone calls, especially when they involved ordering food. It just seemed very stressful and although taking orders and making food was their job, he always felt like he was annoying them somehow.

"Hello! Papa's pizzeria, what can I get for you?" Spoke the guy on the other side of the call.

"Ah yeah, um could I get a medium pepperoni on classic crust please?"

"Sure thing, for pick up or delivery?" Josh hated that question, because he didn't have a car and the place was pretty far. It really wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the person given the task of driving across town to his shitty little apartment located on the top floor.

"Delivery, if that's alright?" Josh cringed, following it with his address.

"Of course! Your pizza should arrive in thirty minutes or less, if it arrives anywhere after the half hour mark, your pizza is on us!" Josh was very used to this speech by now, as he often got hungry, and always seemed to procrastinate going grocery shopping. 

"Cool! Okay, bye, love you."

.

.

.

Shit.

Josh just totally told the pizza boy he loved him. Oh god. Has anyone ever done that before? This is the _exact_ reason why he hates phone calls. _Frick_. 

"It's okay, they probably didn't even hear it. Totally fine, no one cares if you told the pizza boy you love him. Oh my fuck you told the pizza boy you love him why do you do this to yourself?"  
Josh had been freaking out over his declaration of love to _boy de la pizza_ for almost thirty minutes, evident by the sudden knocking on his door.

"Uh.. coming!" Josh called from his living room. He quickly made his way to the door, opening it after finally getting a good grip on the door knob. Damn his sweaty hands.  
Josh had to admit, this pizza boy was pretty cute, with his fluffy hair and bubbly aura. He was rocking from heel to toe and was tapping the pizza box to an odd rhythmical beat. Josh blushed when the boy spoke, as he came to a sudden realization.

"Here you go! That'll be $17.64."

That was most definitely the voice he talked to on the phone. This was the boy he confessed his love to. Great. Thankfully, the boy hadn't mentioned anything, and he didn't seem to be acting odd. So far, so good. 

"So, do you always confess your love to strangers over the phone, or am I just lucky?" And there it was. Wicked. _Perfect_. All Josh wanted to do was shove his twenty in this guys face, slam the door and never converse with another human being ever again. He had pretty in depth conversations with his cat, anyway.

"You're the first, actually, sorry about that." Josh awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his neck. If it wasn't rude, the door between Josh - who was a blubbering blushing fool, and the pizza boy - who was smirking as if he just learned a dirty secret, would certainly be shut. The boy leaned against the door frame, hand on his hip. There was something about his gaze that made Josh feel uneasy - not really in a bad way, this guy just definitely had something up his sleeve, and Josh felt as though he would like to be apart of whatever that was.

"I mean, I'm flattered" the boy started, "but I believe it's common courtesy to take someone to dinner before things get too intimate, am I wrong?" Josh was about ready to bury a hole under his feet -a six foot hole, to be exact.

"Look, I'm actually really embarrassed about that so if we could maybe just not mock me-"

"Oh babe, I'm not mocking by any means. I'm actually very intrigued." What? Intrigued? Did he just call Josh "babe"? Was this boy feeling alright? Josh was very confused by this point, and really just wanted an explanation so he could eat his damn pepperoni pizza.

"I'm really not following."

The boy sighed melodramatically, digging into his pocket and pulling out a card for the pizzeria. He flipped around so he was facing the door frame and used a pen from behind his ear to write a number and a name on the blank side.

"Here." He handed the card to Josh, taking the money in return, and winked. "Call me, you know, about our date? I'm free tomorrow night." And with that, he was walking down the hall to the stairs, and Josh was still standing in his open doorway, wondering what the hell just happened. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the card.

Well played, _Tyler_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally feeling a sequel where they've been dating for a bit and Tyler comes to the door pretending to be in a cheesy porn like "you ordered extra sausage?* and basically just dorkiness that leads to smut. Yes??? No??? idk.


End file.
